prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fastlane 2015
Fastlane 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which took place on February 22, 2015. It was the 1st Fastlane event and replaced Elimination Chamber. The official theme song was "Faster" by Kid Ink. Background Fastlane will feature professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 26, it was officially announced via WWE.com that John Cena would face off against Rusev at Fastlane after Rusev interrupted Cena while he was speaking to Tom Phillips during the Royal Rumble post-show the night prior. WWE.com also noted that Triple H challenged Sting to a "face-to-face confrontation" at the event. On the [[January 29, 2015 Smackdown results|January 29 episode of SmackDown]], it was announced that Nikki Bella will defend her Divas Championship against Paige at the event. On the [[February 2, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|February 2nd episode of Raw]], Roman Reigns was manipulated by The Authority to agree to defend his #1 contendership for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 31 that he earned at the Royal Rumble event in a match at the Fastlane event. Later that night, Daniel Bryan defeated Seth Rollins to earn the right to face Reigns at the event. On November 23, during the main event of Survivor Series, Sting made his first-ever appearance in a WWE ring by attacking Triple H with a Scorpion Death Drop and dragging Dolph Ziggler on top of Rollins, giving Team Cena the win and causing The Authority to be removed from power, which had been a secondary stipulation of the match. On January 19 edition of Raw, Sting made his Raw debut by appearing backstage during the main event, a 3-on-1 handicap match between John Cena and the team of Big Show, Kane, and Rollins. The lights in the arena darkened as Sting walked to the stage and gestured to The Authority at ringside. The distraction allowed John Cena to pin Rollins for the win, which reinstated the jobs of the recently (kayfabe) fired Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan. On January 26, it was officially announced via WWE.com that Triple H challenged Sting to a "face-to-face" confrontation at Fastlane. On the February 9th edition of Raw, Triple H again called Sting out to accept his challenge. The lights went out, and a group of Sting impersonators appeared around the arena and inside the ring, illuminated by spotlights, while a video message stating that Sting had accepted Triple H's challenge played on the TitanTron. On January 19 edition of Raw, Dean Ambrose defeated Bad News Barrett. The following weeks, Ambrose demanded a match for the Intercontinental Championship, but Barrett declined. On the February 16th edition of Raw, after Barrett defeated Damien Mizdow, Ambrose attacked Barrett by tying his hands around the ring post, forced him to sign the contract and had Barrett defend his title against him at the event. On the January 29 episode of SmackDown, Tyson Kidd defeated Jey Uso. On the February 2nd episode of Raw, Cesaro defeated Jimmy Uso. On the February 9 episode of Raw, Cesaro and Kidd defeated The Usos. On the February 16th edition of Raw, it was announced that the Usos would defend their Tag Team Championship against Cesaro and Kidd. Early in the year, Gold and Stardust started having problems communicating in their matches, with Stardust becoming further entrenched in his gimmick, leaving Goldust to have to try to communicate with his brother, Cody. This caused Stardust to get angry and walk out on a match against The Ascension on the February 2 edition of Raw. On the February 16 edition of Raw, despite an impassioned plea from their father Dusty Rhodes, after losing to The New Day, Stardust hit Goldust with Cody's old finisher, thus dissolving the team. On the February 19 edition of SmackDown, it was announced that Goldust would face Stardust at the event. On the February 9 edition of Raw, Ziggler, Ryback, and Rowan came out and help Bryan and Reigns to defeat Rollins, Big Show, Kane and J&J Security. On the February 16th edition of Raw, after Ziggler defeat Rollins via disqualification, he was attacked by Rollins and J&J Security, but Ryback, and Rowan came out and saved Ziggler. On February 19 edition of SmackDown, after Rollins defeat Ziggler, the Authority attacked Ziggler, Ryback, and Rowan. On February 19, it was announced on WWE.com that Ziggler, Ryback, and Rowan will face Rollins, Big Show, and Kane in a Six man tag team match at the event. The pre-show featured a special broadcast of "Miz TV" with Paul Heyman as the special guest. Match Preview Results ; ; *The Authority (Seth Rollins, The Big Show and Kane) (w/ J&J Security) (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) defeated Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan and Ryback (13:01) *Goldust defeated Stardust (8:55) *Tyson Kidd & Cesaro (w/ Natalya) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © (w/ Naomi) to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (9:33) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) © defeated Paige to retain the WWE Divas Championship (5:34) *Bad News Barrett © defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (7:58) *Rusev © (w/ Lana) defeated John Cena by knockout to retain the WWE United States Championship (18:42) *Roman Reigns defeated Daniel Bryan in a Singles match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXXI (20:10) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Fastlane DVD release * Fastlane 2015 on DVD External links * Fastlane 2015 Official Website * Kickoff on WWE Network * Fastlane 2015 on WWE Network * Fastlane 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net * Fastlane 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Fast Lane PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events